Parentage: ‘Premero’ is a seedling selection, presumed to be the result of open pollination of Persea americana ‘Fuerte’ and Persea americana ‘Hass’. The inventor harvested seeds from an isolated orchard of ‘Fuerte’ and ‘Hass’ trees, and subsequently planted the seeds in a field in Korora, New South Wales, Australia. The inventor's goal was to select seedlings from these progeny seedlings which exhibited desirable commercial traits or traits improved over the parent varieties which could then be topworked on mature rootstock for further evaluation for commercial potential. In the spring of 2008, one seedling was observed to flower and fruit much earlier than other progeny seedlings and the parent plants. The fruit of this seedling ripened in early autumn and was found to have a distinct nutty flavor. After further evaluation, the claimed plant was finally selected in March of 2010 was given the name ‘Premero’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘Premero’, by way of budding, was first performed in summer of 2009 in Korora, New South Wales, Australia. Through four subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.